Love never forgets
by doc boy
Summary: It's Harry birthday and some of his friends have forgotten. Unbeknownst to him, Hermione has a surprise for him that'll make him happier ten times over...


Love never forgets

I do not own Harry Potter

I doc boy am hereby proud to announce that this story is being published on my eighth year anniversary here on fanfiction. It's been a long ride. I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your continued support, big or small over these past years. You're awesome!

So without further ado, let's go on with the story…

A/N: in this story Harry was born in May

It was a Saturday and it was Harry's sixteenth birthday. He woke up that morning casually, already used to people not making a thing out of his birthday. He was pleasantly surprised when people did, when he joined Hogwarts. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, and shaved the stubble off his chin. He came downstairs and found the common room completely empty. Feeling a little disappointed that no one was there to greet him; he shrugged it off and sat down on the couch to read a book. After a while, he went down to eat breakfast. He sat by the table and joined his friends.

"Morning." He said as he sat down.

"Morning mate." Said Ron, barely lifting his gaze from his newspaper. Harry frowned and started eating his eggs with some bread and a salad. The other boys were not very talkative to him either and there was no sign of Hermione. Harry sighed as he sipped out of his orange juice. Since it was towards the end of their term, there wasn't much homework left. Harry sat under a tree finishing his work as everyone was having fun and playing ball under the sun. Once he was done, he returned to his room to put his books down. When he did, he saw a few gifts by his bed. He smiled sweetly, glad that someone actually did remember his birthday. Funny, he thought. Only after had he come to appreciate it, did he learn to miss it when no one seemed to remember his birthday. He first unpacked a package from Molly. Inside it was an orange sweater with his own, Ron's and Hermione's smiling faces knitted on it. Beside it was a card with Molly's handwriting on it.

 _"Dearest Harry,_

 _Happy birthday dear! May you have many more happy birthdays to come. Hope you're having a nice year at Hogwarts._

 _Love,_

 _Molly."_

Harry smiled at the way she signed the letter. She really was like family to him. Next, he opened a small box from the Weasely twins. He wondered how their trick shop was going. He opened the box and burst into laughter. Inside it, were gag glasses of his own face. He put them on and looked at himself in the mirror. It looked like he had two layers worth of face on his head. He laughed again and put the glasses down. Next was a gift from Tonks. He opened it and found a book that read

"A man's guide for courting women. Do's and don't do's."

Harry smiled.

"This could be useful." He said to himself. Then he saw a gift from Lupin. Inside it was a photo album containing pictures of himself, Sirius, and Harry's parents.

"Oh Lupin…" smiled Harry emotionally. Glad to have photos of his loved ones, most of which are now long gone. Ron hadn't got him anything. Harry was a little offended, but he knew they were both men and they tend to forget these things sometimes so he didn't make much of a deal out of it. Besides, he was still getting over his fight with Lavender so he did understand. Lastly was a letter from Hermione, whom he hasn't seen all day. He was a little disappointed that she hasn't said anything to him today but knew she must have a good reason if she didn't. He opened the letter and read it.

 _"Dear Harry,_

 _Sorry I was not able to wish you happy birthday in person. I've been busy preparing you your gift. Meet me at the Quidditch court at sundown._

 _Yours,_

 _Hermione."_

Harry smiled at her good intentions but was a little surprised at her wanting to meet him at the Quidditch stadium. She never was into sports, so why there out of all places. He got up and looked through the window. The sun was beginning to set. He'd better get moving. He walked down the stairs and out through the hole. Soon he was descending down the castle, and was out on the grounds. Before long, he entered the Quidditch court but saw no sign of his friend.

"Hermione?" he called out.

"Over here Harry!" she called and waved at him from one of the rows of seats above him.

"Hermione, what're you doing up there?"

"Come on up, I'll explain everything!" she said with glee.

Harry chuckled. He wasn't used to seeing her so cheerful, but he always had a reason to smile when she was smiling. He walked up and joined her. She wrapped him in a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Harry." She said happily, as they, both smiled. Harry tried to hide his blush from the kiss.

"Thanks Hermione." He said as they sat down.

"Where've you been all day?" he asked, happy to see her.

"I've been busy, working on your gift, silly." She said joyfully.

Harry smiled at her.

"Come on Hermione, you don't have to get me anything. Your friendship is more than enough." He said and she smiled with a blush.

"I'm glad you think so Harry. But I've been working on a special gift for you for a while. I know you're gonna like it. I've been working on it since our third year." She said with a happy blush. Harry looked at her with surprise.

"What could you possibly be working on since our third year Hermione?"

She smiled coyly and reached for a package beside her.

"Why, this of course…" she said and presented to him a long package wrapped in paper. He looked at her confusedly.

"Open it." She urged him. He unwrapped the package and to his surprise, he held a broomstick in his hands.

"A broom? Wait, I've seen this broom before…" he trailed off and his eyes moved towards the handle. It read

"Nimbus 2000"

Harry's eyes widened in shock. He looked at her.

"You've saved up money for three years to buy me a new broom? Hermione, you didn't have to do that…"

She smiled at him.

"I didn't but it Harry. It's your original one. I fixed it for you…," she said coyly.

Harry blinked, astounded by her efforts.

"How? I thought it couldn't be fixed…"

"So did I. But after you threw out the pieces, I salvaged them and spent the last three years, researching on how to repair broomsticks. I had to go through every book on the subject in the library to figure it out. The Liberian thought I was crazy but after two years and a half, I figured it out. I've spent the last half year rebuilding it for you. Only this afternoon, was I able to get Madam Hooch to test it for me, and she said it's safe to fly and is as good as new." She beamed.

Harry stared at her happily, a small tear dropping down on his cheek.

"Hermione… why… I… don't know what to say…"

"Well I honestly do…"

"What's that?"

"Do you know why I went through all this effort for you to fix your broom for you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Because I love you Harry. I love you more than life itself. Seeing you so crushed over your old broomstick broke my heart. So I did everything I could to fix it up for you. I know you may not feel the same way but I just wanted you to know that…"

"Hermione." He cut her off. She looked at him.

"I love you too baby…" he said happily and leaned forward to plant a soft, passionate kiss on her lips. Hermione anchored her arms around his neck as he placed his around her waist, letting the heat and emotion of the moment consume them. When the need for air became unavoidable, they parted and gazed at each other's eyes happily. Harry gestured with his head towards the broom.

"You wanna come for a ride with me?" he asked with a smirk.

She kissed him again with a smile.

"I'm all yours Harry." She said sweetly as they hopped on his old-new broomstick and flew into the night sky, with the full moon as their background…

The end…

So there it is. Hope you guys liked it.

Reviews are most welcome…


End file.
